1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The organic electroluminescence display device requires a sealing structure for blocking an organic EL (electroluminescence) film such as a light emitting layer from atmosphere. For example, a structure has been known in which a sealing film having a multilayer structure in which an organic film made of, for example, resin is sandwiched between inorganic films is used for sealing the organic EL film. This structure obtains a high barrier performance with the provision of the organic film in the sealing film. However, the exposure of the organic film from an end of the sealing film forms a penetration path of moisture and oxygen. Also, Japanese Patent No. 4303591 discloses a structure in which the organic film which is an intermediate layer is made smaller in size than the inorganic films, and an end of the organic film is sealed with the inorganic films.